hamilton_the_musicalfandomcom-20200213-history
Alexander Hamilton (Main Character)
Alexander Hamilton is from the Carribiean, born in 1757. He came to New York when he was around 17-20 years old, after his island had a hurricane, and he lived but the town was destroyed. His mother died when he was 12 years old, and his father left him and his mother, Rachel, when Alex when he was 10 years old. In the musical, the first person who he admires is Aaron Burr, who would later betray him by shooting him and killing him when they are dueling. When Alex came to New York, he wanted to come to King's College, and graduate. He also wanted to join the war to help. In the musical, he also meets John Laurens, Marquis De Laffayette, and Hercules Mulligan, after they walk in the bar where Burr and Hamilton are talking. They tell Burr to rap, and he declines, then tells the group to be quiet. Alex talks about how he feels, and he also gets to know the group of friends a little bit more. They sing "My Shot" and "Story of Tonight". Then, after that happens, John and Alex are 'supposedly' lovers because the actual Hamilton and Laurens were very friendly and loving to each other. Their letters were very lover type. They were more smitten then Alex's letters to Eliza, his wife of 24 years and mother to his eight children. Eliza and Alexander met, in the musical, during the song "Helpless". She is a Schuyler, an affluent family in New York. They are very rich, and Eliza says she doesn't care if Alex is rich or poor because he is handsome, and she loves him dearly. Her and Alex have eight children together. Their first child, Phillip died Alive: Reprise, Act 2 when he was 19 years old, after getting in a duel with George Ecker Us All Alway, Act 2. Their first daughter, and second child, Angelica, who is named after her mother's older sister, had to be committed to a mental hospital after her brother died. They named their last child, and youngest son, after Phillip. Phillip jr. was only 2 years old when his father died in a duel with Aaron Burr. Alex was the deciding vote in "The Election of 1800", when Thomas Jefferson and Aaron Burr were running for president at the same time. He chose Jefferson, one of his greatest enemies, for president because he didn't think Burr was qualified. In "Say No To This", Hamilton meets Maria Reynolds while Eliza, Angelica, and the kids are upstate with Eliza's parents. They sleep with each other, and it becomes a thing. Maria also has a husband named James, who was a really bad guy. He was abusive, mentally and physically. He found out about Maria and Alex, and started to make Alex pay him for sex with his wife. He was selling her body for money because he thought he blackmail Alex by threatning to tell Eliza about the pairs sexual adventures. Eventually, Eliza finds the letters between Alex and James talking about the money and Maria. But, before this Thomas Jefferson, James Madison, and Aaron Burr find the letters to, and try to make Alex also feel guilty about what he was doing. He Alex gets paranoid that Burr will use the information in their next public quarrel Know, Act 2, so he writes the Reynolds Pamphlet Pamphlet, Act 2. Then, everybody around town reads it.